Telecommunications has proliferated over the last century, but particularly over the last two decades with optical communications and wireless communications. Optical communications employs fiber cabinets, and wireless communications employs base stations. Fiber cabinets and base stations, as well as other such network components, use high-voltage power supplies. The high-voltage power supplies may operate at 380 V or higher and therefore implement DC-to-DC converters for both voltage step-up and voltage step-down purposes. One such DC-to-DC converter is an LLC resonant converter.